


Kiss It All Better

by SentientSucculents



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Feels and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Trigger Warnings, im so sorry, its three am, what have i doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSucculents/pseuds/SentientSucculents
Summary: Kiss it all better, Levi. I'm not ready to go.*From Third person and Levi's POV*WARNING - Mentions of death, guns, heavy swearing and suicide. I suck at summaries - read and find out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *unbeta'd - as are all my works at the moment (if you want to lend a hand, shoot me a comment/message x)

Levi tucked his head under his arms, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as his stomach roiled uncomfortably. The hard bed beneath his wasting body offered no peace for the distraught man.

A smoking gun appeared in his head and he gritted his teeth, a tear sliding down his cheek and disappearing into the stone-like pillow beneath his head.   
*

Eren's hand tightly gripping mine was the only thing keeping me in place at that moment. I could hear Grisha crashing about nearby, swearing with a filthy tongue and calling the two of us obscene names. Ever since Carla died, Eren told me, Grisha had been set thinking it was the brunet's fault and had blamed him for the grossly-disturbed mess of a life.

It happened too fast. Too fast for reaction, for visuals, for comprehension. All I knew was the gun in Grisha's trembling hand was smoking, Eren's hand was no longer gripping mine and the love of my life was sinking to the floor like a stone after skipping across calm waters.

I didn't hear the silver, murderous contraption clatter to the ground or the thumping footsteps of Eren's so-called father fleeing. My composure broke as the horrible liquid spread across Eren's shirt, the stain turning everything darker.

I dropped beside him, my jaw slack as Eren struggled for breath.   
"Levi- Levi, god-" the brunet gasped and i choked on air.

"Eren.." I whispered, clutching the boy's hand closer. There was nothing I could do; I could see the bullet would have been too close to his heart, but I couldn't bear to look anywhere beside's Eren's tear-stained face.

"Kiss it all better." Eren managed. "I'm not ready to go, Levi." I broke down and struggled to contain my own sobs and I pressed my forehead against Eren's, trembling uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Eren."

"It's not y-your fault, love, y-you didn't kn-know."

"I love you." I whispered, ignoring the blood gathering beside Eren's mouth as I kissed him desperately. "Everything will be alright. "

"I love you, Levi. I love you. "  
"God Eren I don't want to lose you. I've only just got you back. I love you too. "

"I'm ready to go. You'll be fine without me. I love you."

I screamed at the sight of Eren's eyes darkening with lifelessness a few moments later, the stain from his wound spreading from him to the floor and pooling around us. It was still warm.

I cried desperately, calling his name, begging for him to come back, kissing his face and telling him it was alright until his hands were cold in mine.

I saw the sun glinting merrily off the gun in the dark house, and the rage inside me grew to boiling point. I kissed Eren's cold lips one last time and stood up, picking up the wretched instrument of death and wiping my face.

"I'll avenge my lover tonight."

 _Kiss_ _it_ _all_ _better,_ _Levi._ _I'm_ _not_ _ready_ _to_ _go._

*  
Now he's sitting behind prison bars, 25 to life and without Eren in his arms. He couldn't bring his fiancé back with a bullet to the heart through the back of the man that tore his world apart. He glanced at the last of his therapy medications and threw his head back, downing them and curling up on his bed, clutching the photo of Eren Jaeger between his dirty hands. Eren's laugh echoed through his head as he remembered taking the photo, the memory of Eren's beautiful face glowing with joy as Levi got up from his one knee. He remember Hanji taking the photo for him and slipping the Polaroid into his back pocket. They were gone, too. All he had left was a small gathering of dirty Polaroids.

 _Kiss_ _it_ _all_ _better,_ _I'm_ _to_ _ready_ _to_ _go._ _It's_ _not_ _your_ _fault,_ _love,_ _you_ _didn't_ _know._

He pulled the memory of Eren's laugh back into his head, smiling slightly as his head began to pound in time to his heartbeat, his stomach threatening to make an appearance.

 _All_ _it_ _is_ _is_ _a_ _memory_.

He began to cry again, murmuring to the photo. "Stay with me until I fall asleep. Please, stay with me. "

His eyes began to slide shut soon after, and, still clutching the photo, he murmured. "I love you. That wedding will still happen. I'll see you around, _brat_. "

He did not wake.

**Author's Note:**

> SONG PROMPT - Kiss It All Better by He Is We  
> I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry but lmao you chose to read it but I'll comfort you all anyway c'mere *hugs for all*


End file.
